Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is the titular protagonist/antagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name. He is one of the most famous creepypasta icons to date, (almost rivaling even the Slender Man, being a deformed young adult who murders dwelling innocents in their sleep. Multiple crossover creepypastas about Jeff the Killer and Slender Man have been created, usually portraying them as enemies. However, in some cases Jeff is portayed as one of the Slender Man's Proxies. History Backstory Jeff was originally a young latent psychopath who brutally beat up a trio bullies, Randy, Keith & Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu in the town they had just moved to. Liu took the blame for it and was arrested, sending Jeff into a deep depression. Later, the bullies attacked Jeff again at a party, and Jeff kills one of them, but not before getting covered in bleach and lit on fire by Keith. During this fight, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. When Jeff woke up, he was at the hospital and his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was just the result of the painkillers and let Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) go home. Later that night, Jeff's mother found that he had carved his face into a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burned off his eyelids so that he could always see his face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught them and knifed them to death. This woke up Liu, who confronted his brother but was "possibly" killed as well, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "just go to sleep". Serial Killer life Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, ominous, constantly open eyes. After this incident, how Jeff's killing spree(s) goes is up for the writer to decide. The killer's blood thirsty attitude range from him being a drunken jerk who went toe to toe with the Slender Man or a child murdering psychopath who takes photos of his mutilated victims and hang them around his house. Appearance Due to brutal bleaching and set to fire, Jeff is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep, so he could always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. After the "incident", in the hospital he had found he now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length, and possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all - the terrifying smile that he had sliced into his face. This killer's build can be commonly described as slender, reaching a tall height of around six feet. Clothing normally contains of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweatshirts, and the usual bloodstained t-shirts and converses. Though in desperation he is willing to use any form of weapon - Jeff is known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber with a butcher or steak knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Category:Characters